Death's Prankster
by dark-rebellion di angelo
Summary: 14 Y.O. Cassidy Core, is a tomboy who doesn't give a crap about anyone except her brother Joseph. Her mom is messed up and never home, doing god's-know-what. She has ADHD and has been kicked out of a lot of schools. When her and Jo are attacked by a monster, will a certain "New kid" turn out to be her hero? Find out in "Death's Prankster". PLEASE READ! ITS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Falling Chairs and Soar Throats

Chapter One: Falling Chairs and Soar Throats

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Three Days Grace, Breaking Bejamin, Evanescence, or Rise Against, don't rub it in.

Warning: Very slight violence. Not graphic, just putting that out there

It was just another day at Yancy Academy, school for troubled kids, which I am. I have 0 friends and hate just about everyone, except my brother, Joseph. He is the only family I have left. Our mother shouldn't even qualify as our mother. If your wondering "Why doesn't she just call her mom 'mom'?". Well, there's a difference between "Mother" and "mom". A mother is just someone who is responsible for your life. A mom is someone who, you make cookies with, or who comforts you when your tummy hurts. No, we didn't have a mom, in fact, we barely even have a mother. Anyway, Joseph and I went to Yancy together. He was in 8th grade and I was in 9th. It was the same routine every morning. Get up, don't cut your feet on broken beer bottles on your way to the bathroom, get dress, eat and leave. When I say eat, I don't mean "Eggs and bacon and orange juice" and whatnot. We didn't get those pleasures. We got cereal, and we were lucky if we got some fruit with it. So, this particular day I made sure we had fruit and a granola bar with our cereal. I bought them the previous night, not knowing why, but knowing we would need them for energy. I had gotten dressed in black jeans and a "Three Days Grace" t-shirt, and my combat boots. I was preparing breakfast when Joseph came cautiously down the stairs. See, as much as we hate our mom, we would rather live here than a foster home, with the risk of getting separated. Yes, we would rather stay in a dump rather then _risk_ being separated. We were each other best friends. Sure, Jo had friends, but I didn't. I don't like getting close to other people, because I knew they would just end up leaving me for something better. I don't get close to people, it just isn't me. When Joseph saw that we had a little extra food this morning, his jaw dropped. We didn't always get breakfast, so this was like a feast. We were both skinnier than necessary, but so much that people started for too long.

"Dude, Cassidy,where did you get all this food?" he asked, staring at it.

I laughed, "Where do you think? The trash? Nah, I bought it from the grocery store. I don't know why, but I had some cash so I thought id get some food for breakfast". He was still staring at me.

"Dude, if you don't eat it, I will". That seemed to snap him out of it. He ran over to the chair, fortunately dodging the glass. He practically dove into his chair, which fell backwards in the process. I busted up laughing which in turn, got me a glare from my brother. But hey, he has never scared me, and he will not start now.

"That. Was. Hilarious." I said smoothly, walking over and munching on my granola bar.

"Cas"

"What"

"Your face is hilarious" he mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT? HUH? HUH? HUH? YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME BOY?" I joked tickling him as I said this. He was busting up laughing. We were being loud, as usual, but we didn't care. It's not like she was here to tell us to quiet down. Eventually I stopped at we finished our breakfast.

"Alright, lets go" I said and walked towards the door. I slipped my shoes on and shouldered my backpack, which had my school crap, plus my iphone, laptop and charger for both items. Joseph grabbed his stuff and he exited the house. We walked towards to bus stop. When the bus arrived, we were the part of the last people on, but we had our own spot. Everyone knew not to sit in our spot, or to bother my brother. One time, a couple of guys called him a coupled of names and I beat them up so bad they needed to call the ambulance to come pick them up from the school. That was at our last school though, I got kicked out and changed schools, Jo right behind me. Anyway, as I got on the bus, any and all traces of happiness and/or friendliness disappeared. That whole "humor/tickling" thing is a side of me that only Joseph ever saw. Even that was sort of rare for him. I went and sat in my seat, with no one next to me, and Jo went to sit by his friends. I immediately put my headphones in, and started scrolling through my "Rock and Others" playlist. I clicked on the song "Riot" by Three Days Grace. They are my favorite band, barely beating Breaking Benjamin. My 3rd favorite is Evanescence and my 4th is Rise Against. The bus ride was short, and soon we were out filing out. The first few periods were normal. Then lunch came. Joseph always asked to sit with me, but each day I would tell him to go and sit with his friends. He would reluctantly listen and go hang out with some other people. I always sat alone, and hardly ate. The food usually served tasted horrible, but when the Principle was feeling nice (not very often) we would get something a little special. I guess today wasn't one of those days. Sludge with a side of crud. Yummy. I had been sitting down for a few minutes when three girls, known as the "Leaders of the Popular Group" walked over to me.

"Hey, freak" one said. I bit back many words coming to my mind and simply said "What do you want?". You see, I hadn't had to beat anyone up yet, so these idiots had no clue what I could do.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh nothing, just stay away from the new guy okay? I mean, it's not like he would EVER like you, but you might scare him off. So back off" she smiled sickly sweet.

I stood up,"Thanks, but I don't take advice from-" suddenly, I got a heap of sludge and crud right on my head. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us. They all started laughing, and I glanced at Josephs table. They weren't laughing. Good. Now I don't have to beat them up. I wiped the sludge from my eyes and smiled at the girls. They were all looking smug, like the jerks they were. I pretended to sigh in defeat. Then, I pulled back my arm, and decked the first girl in the throat. She fell back. She was gonna have a soar throat for a while. I would've laughed if I didn't have to deal with the other two. I grabbed ones arm and twisted in behind her back so hard, I heard it pop out of socket. The third girl has enough sense to run. The girl who I punched was trying to get air into her lungs, and the other was crying on the floor. Wimps. I'd had worse done to me. I looked around. Dead silence, great.

"Well, nothing to see here. Just beating a few people up, go back to your lives." I turn around and grabbed my back pack. I started walking out of the cafe, and I glanced at Jo. I sent him a clear message "I'm going home" he shook his head vigorously. I gave him a questioning look, and his eyes were practically begging me to stay. I sighed. Only Joseph could make me do anything. I listen to know one. Occasionally Jo would convince me of something, and this was one of those days. I gave him the "Fine" look. And excited the cafe, everyone still staring at me, so I turned around and flipped them off with a smug smile.


	2. Lock Picking and Hugs from the New Kid

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer:I don't own or PJO but if I did, I would make Jason more interesting.**

**Authors Note: Well, my pretties, here is the 2nd chapter of "Death's Prankster" I love you guys and hope you like the stories :)**

Well, since I left lunch really early, I had 45 minute until 5th period. I wandered the hallways a bit before I found a door that said _"Staff Only"_. I smiled, staff my butt. The lock was very easy to pick. And soon, I was in... the teachers staff room. Great. It wasn't that great, but it was empty. Weird, usually during lunch all the teachers gathered in here. I glanced around the corner and...nothing. Well, might as well take advantage of the free coffee and luxurious couches. So, I pulled out my laptop and pulled up tumblr. So, while scrolling through tumblr, sipping some coffee and lounging on one of the couches. Suddenly, I had an idea. So, after about, 20 minutes, I had the whole placed rigged with pranks and cameras set up everywhere, with a live stream onto my phone. I smiled to myself, to myself. I still had 25 minutes, so I walked up to one of the computers. Hhmm... password? Lets try... _"Children Suck". _Suddenly, I was logged into the computer. I'm really good when it comes to guessing passwords, pranking people, picking lock, pick pocketing...etc. (**A/N: Can you guys tell who her parent is yet?) **I searched my name. The results were my profile and grades. Changeable grades... I searched Jo's name. I looked at his grades, mostly A's but a few B's. I changed those to A's. Then I searched "_Kandy Miller"_, the girl who I decked. Haha! I found her. I was about to change all her grades to F's when someone entered the room. Now, being as skilled as I was, I reacted immediately. I gracefully jumped out of the spinning chair and ducked behind the desks.

"Why are they in here," I thought to myself "This room is for teachers only."

"Ya, but you're in here" I told myself

"Shut up" I told myself. I was about to peak around the corner when I heard the pairs of feet walking towards me. I held my breath.

"That was certainly something" one of the voices say, obviously a guy.

"Yeah, she's very...tough" the other said. I heard a slight accent behind the voice, but I couldn't quite place it. It was very silky though.

"We need to find her and the boy and bring them to camp, and I'm pretty sure at least one of the three girls are Aphrodite chicks" the 1st voice said.

What? Who are they talking about? Me? Joseph? Aphrodite? As in the Greek goddess of love?

"Yeah, she's very powerful, but it's hard to determine her parent and we don;t know enough about the boy, but they are obviously siblings..." the silky voice said, but he said the word _siblings_ like he was saying _murder_. I placed it! I jumped up and yelled "ITALIAN!". Oops. They both looked at me, highly surprised.

"Hey. How's it going? I'm just gonna leave now" I said and strolled to the door, but one of them grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw who the two were. The 1st voice I heard, which was slightly higher than the 2nd, was Grover. He was the kind of guys who made friends with almost everyone, given a few excuses ***cough cough populars cough***. He tried to befriend me, but I kind of gave him the cold shoulder. Like I said, I don't like getting close to people. The other guy, who had grabbed my arm was taller than me by about, 5-6 inches. He had a tall and slender frame, but also muscular. He had on a _Green Day_ shirt and black jeans with a black leather jacket. It was the new kid Kandy was talking about.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

_**NICO'S POV**_

__I had grabbed her arm. She immediately glared at me, and just as she answered, I saw her mental guards go up. I didn't know anything about her, but it wasn't hard to guess that she was an introvert. That's all I could make out though, she was very skilled at guarding herself. Sort of like me.

"Let. Me. Go" she glared at me, muttering through gritted teeth, her eyes darkening.

"Only if you don't leave" I said. She scowled and muttered a_ "fine". _I released her arm and looked at her. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a _Three days Grace _t-shirt. She had on combat boots and was make-up free.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" she asked. Wow, she's got spunk. She glared a me again (shocker), as if she read my mind. Grover had told me he sensed two highly powerful demigods here. I don't know why he didn't choose Percy (**A/N: In this story, Nico is totally straight)** Annabeth, but whatever. I guess this was one of them. Now, we just needed to convince her and her brother to leave this life behind, come to camp with to absolute strangers and do this all without getting attacked by monsters . Shouldn't be to hard (notice the sarcasm). Suddenly, the ground shook, like a tremor.

"That's Nico and look, we'll explain everything later, but you need to come with us, NOW!" Grover demanded dragging her out the door. We all burst into the cafe. All the students were either screamin or running around in terror or both. I couldn't figure out what everyone was freaking out about. Then is saw it. A huge 5 headed monster was tearing up the cafe tables, destroying...well... everything.

"HEY! WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?" Nico yelled over all the noise. Crap. Where _is_ my brother. I ran into the hallway, Grover and Nico yelled after me, but I was trying to locate Joseph. Imagine you have a sniper, but the scope is scribbled on and there are screams and a roaring sound ringing in your ears. Oh, and you enemy doesn't stand out what so ever. That's how hard it was to find Joseph. Finally, I spotted him. He was looking around and we locked eyes. He started rushing towards me, pushing people out of the way. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and the roaring stopped. By now, everyone else had disappeared onto the streets. Nico and Grover ran over to us. Was Nico holding a... black sword? I didn't have time to ask, because suddenly, Nico wrapped his arms around me. I was about to make him let go when he whispered in my ear "grab your brother". His voice sent tingles down my spine, but I grabbed Jo's arm and suddenly, we were sucked into darkness.


	3. Up Chucking and Hysterical Laughing

**Chapter 3:**

** Disclaimer: I own PJO... NOT... I wish though...**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so... I've updated these first three chapter very quickly, but don't expect that to last. Its just, to attract readers, you gosta have a few chapters right? So, after this I'm probably gonna update once a week or so unless I'm feeling nice, or want to leave you in suspense cuz ima troll like dat :) Anyway, here ya go my pretties :)**

_Previously on "_Death's Prankster": _Nico wrapped his arms around me. I was about to make him let go when he whispered in my ear "grab your brother". His voice sent tingles down my spine, but I grabbed Jo's arm and suddenly, we were sucked into darkness._

**JOSEPH'S POV**

I felt like I was being pulled apart. Like in medieval times, when they would tie rope to your hands and legs, attach the rope to horses, then have the horses pull. It hurt that bad. I couldn't feel my...well...anything. I knew I was supposed to hang onto Cassidy, but I wasn't sure whether I was still hanging onto her. I couldn't call out to her, because I would probably cut my tongue off. Then, as suddenly as it happened, we were spit out into the real world, if you could call it that.

**CASSIDY'S POV**

I felt like I was being up chucked. Shows just how comfortable _that _was. I immediately felt vertigo, and was slightly blinded by the sudden light. Being the smart one I am, I fell over, on top of Joseph. I guess he didn't feel to great either, because he couldn't even say 'ow', he just moaned. I started laughing. Then he started laughing. Eventually, you just saw two idiots on the ground laughing hysterically. Nico was looking at us like we were retards, but I guess that kind of what we were. Finally we calmed down, looked at each other, and busted up again. _Finally_, we stopped and were just lying there. Finally, Jo said.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off of me please"

"Yeah, alright"

I rolled off of him. I looked around. We were in a hospital type room. A hand was in front of my face and I glanced up. It was Nico. Then I remember what happened, and my guards were once again, back up, but I took Nico's hand gratefully. Realization hit me. Nico was the first person besides Jo who had every heard me laugh like that. I noticed how his hand was bigger than mine, and more calloused. They were very cold, so were his eyes. His face held no emotion. When I stood up, he helped Joseph get up.

"Thanks man" Jo said.

"No problem" Nico muttered.

-Line Break-

So, after Nico gave Jo and I some sort of special juice, I felt much more energized than before. It tasted like the lattes my _mom_ used to make before our father left. I don't remember him much, but he always had a mischievous glint in his eyes. When he was still with us, we had a _mom, _but she left with dad. Now all we have is a _mother._ Then he gave us this little square brownie-type thing. This one tasted like some kind of dessert with a caramel flavoring. Nico led us out of the "infirmary" as he called it, and led us to the big house, that was like, 4 stories tall. Nico called it the big house. How clever, wonder how they came up with that. I didn't talk much as he explained the whole "You're-a-demigod-meaning-one-of-your-parents-is-a -god- ordeal", but Joseph asked a ton a questions.

"WOAH! Does that mean I have superpowers?"

"Uh-"

"Or am I immortal?"

"Or am I-" I cut Jo off

"Joseph, he will probably answer your questions if you let him speak"

"Woah! So the introvert speaks" In return, I punched him in the arm. Hard.

"OW! Geeze, one comment" Jo said, rubbing his arm. I'm not sure if I imagined it, but I swear I saw Nico smirk. When we got into the big house, I was greeted by a... centaur? Yep. Definitely a centaur. He smiled at me, like how a beaming dad would smile at his daughter because he was proud of her. _That's _a smile I never got, that I remember, anyway.

"Hello children. I'm Chiron. You must be Joseph and Cassidy-"

"Please, don't say the last name" Joseph and I said together. Our mother's maiden name was Core. Therefore: Joseph Core and Cassidy Core. We hated out mother, therefore hating her maiden name, therefore not wanting to hear it. It brings back nothing but sorrow. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Meaning your half mortal half-"

"god" I interrupted. Chiron looked at me. "Miss, I hope you learn not to interrupt me in the future"

I was about to say something, when Jo stepped in "Hey! She can't help the fact that she has ADHD!"

"Jo, shush" I said.

Chiron smiled. "I can tell you two are very close. Similar to..."he glanced at Nico, "...well, nevermind. So, until you are claimed, which should be fairly soon, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin."

"Cool! Do they like to pickpocket people? Are they funny?" Chiron just smiled and said "I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself" Suddenly Chiron was staring at something above me head. I looked up. It was already fainting, but you could see a trident with two snakes wrapped around it.

"What is that?" Nico asked. I almost jumped out of my skin. He'd been so quiet, I have forgotten he was here.

Suddenly, with a bright flash, two figures appeared. Chiron stooped down in a bow and Nico did the same. Joseph followed their example, but I wasn't about to bow to some strangers I've never met before.

"Oh, but you have" said one figure. Everyone glanced at me. What? This just keeps getting more and more confuzzling.

_**NICO'S POV**_

When the two figures, obviously gods, appeared, I immediately bowed. Not out a respect necessarily, but because I didn't want to get blown up. As I stooped down, I noticed the only one not bowing was Cassidy. That girl was definitely different. I knew I liked her from the moment I saw her, but I couldn't like her. I was the camp bad boy. I couldn't go around falling in love for real. No, it couldn't happen. I might like her, but I DEFINETLY don't love her, it just won't happen.

**Or so he thinks...duh duh duh! Well, hope you guys liked the lastest installment of "Death's Prankster". I know this one is slightly shorter but, its a chapter. I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this. Its my second story. The first is "How could I Forget". Its a Cleo one-shot. I wrote all three of these chapters and the one-shot today so, please read, review and tell your friends to read this! if your friend(s) PM's me and says that you recommended them, ill give you a shout out. I love you all my pretties! Peace out and Rock On!**

** - dark-rebellion di angelo**


	4. Two gods and a Snowball Fight

**Chapter 4: Two gods and a Snowball fight**

** Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the wonderful phenomenon known as PJO (is this really necessary?)**

** A/N: Hey guys! So I changed my mind. I'm also gonna post this chapter. I think starting next Saturday, it when I'll try to update every week. But, as much as I can finished today and tomorrow I'm probably gonna post. Remember to read and review my pretties (do you guys like that name? Just curious) Anyway, here is chapter 4 of **_**Death's Prankster**_

_**CAS' POV**_

_"Oh, but you have"_ What? Did he just say that to say that or did he just read my mind?

"The latter of the two" he said again. I just looked at him. He had a crooked smile, and an upturned nose. His brown eyes had a mischievous glint in them. They looked oddly familiar, put I couldn't place it. Hm... I'll get it soon. Anyway, Chiron, Jo and Nico stood up again. Chiron said something, but I didn't hear it. I was focusing on Nico. As soon as I saw him, I knew he was like me. Doesn't like a lot of people, wears an emotion mask, but he isn't an introvert. I knew this because as soon as we entered the camp, almost all of the girl were gawking. All I could think was "Where is your pride people?". He was a bit of a player, and I hate people like that. Anyway, I noticed how his skinny frame was very pale but he had a lot of muscle. I could tell he was very skillful with that black sword of his. I turned my attention back to the two figures. One had sparkling green eyes. His beard was rough and scraggly. He had a nice, brown tan and was wearing a fishing hat. The one that looked familiar... well, I still couldn't place him, and this wasn't a great time to ask JO "Dude, where have we seen that one weird guy. He looks familiar". Ha, I can totally imagine whisper-yelling that. Whisper-yelling...Whisper-Smelling...Lisper-Wellin g... whoa. You see what my ADHD does to me?

"Hello Poseidon, Hermes" Chiron said. The guy with the beard stepped forward. I could tell this guy smiled a lot. He had the crinkles around his eyes and corners of his mouth, but he was in now "  
smiley" mood. He was dead serious. "Chiron," he said "We need to speak with you and the children" he glanced at Nico. "Alright Nico, you're dismissed.". Nico didn't look like a happy camper. Haha, happy camper... stupid ADHD. Chiron led us over to a few chairs. The 2... gods? Yeah, I guess so. The 2 gods sat down. Jo was about to take a step towards the chair, but glanced at me first. Ever so slightly, I shook my head. He stopped mid step and stood right next to me. He trusted me fully. I only did what was best for him. He meant the world to me. Me and Jo knew better than sitting. Sitting down meant showing cooperation. Joseph may have more of a social life than I do, but I shaped him to know when the best time to run or fight is. So yes, Jo could do what I could, but he's never had to. He isn't a huge fan of hurting people. I am. So, we didn't sit, and Chiron gave us a disapproving glance, but clearede his throat.

"Well, what brings you two here? Does it have to do with their," he gestured to us "parentage?"

"Yes, it does" said the guy that I'm guessing was Poseidon. "You sea (did you get me pun?), these children are highly powerful. The reason of the trident with snakes is because...well... Hermes?"

Hermes sighed. Even _that_ looked familiar. "Poseidon sired a child with a woman, and that child was their mom, and I fell for their mom," he was going to continue, but I wasn't gonna let him without saying something first.

"So your our father?" Jo asked before I could say anything. Hermes nodded and smile "Yes I am your dad"he answered, but I corrected him. "You're not our dad, you're our father, we don't have a mom. You with you _ever so godly knowledge_ should know that" I spat at him. I know I was being rude, but this guy let us with our mother, who could have killed us in our younger years. She probably wanted to, but she was never sober enough. Anyway, Hermes looked taken aback, not expecting my response. Well, I hope he wasn't expecting hugs or something. "Jo and I don't have parents alright? Get that in your memory, then come talk to me."

With that, I stormed out the door.

_**JOSEPH'S POV**_

I was about to follow her, when Chiron grabbed my arm.

"Please, I can tell you have more patients, let us explain everything to you then you can leave and go tell her". I guess I could do that. Cassidy was my ultimate best friend. Me and her were so close, we didn't go to bed on arguments or anything. She was the only family I had. I know she had a temper, she was rude to a lot of people, and never gave up on an argument until she won. Unless it was with me, then we would compromise and apologize at the same time. I know that everything she did was for me. She hide it expertly, but I know that when she tells me to sit with my friends during lunch, she hates sitting a lone. I never want to leave, so she usually threatens me to leave. I love my sister, but she scares me. She was a rebel. She didn't listen to anyone and did whatever she wanted. Occasionally I could convince her not to steal something, but that was rare. She usually didn't care. But let me say, she didn't steal just for the heck of it, she stole what we couldn't afford and I helped. For example, one time, we walked into a CVS, needing some toiletries. So we would take turns. Sometimes, she would be the one to distract the employees, while I picked up the stuff, or visa versa. Our distraction usually was stealing something very obviously, then getting most of the staff chasing us in to a back alley, where we would jump the fence, rendezvousing on the other side. Anyway, I told Chiron I would stay as the gods started explaining everything.

_**NICO'S POV**_

I was told to leave, but I lingered outside of the big house. I send a ghost in there to spy for me, but I guess one of the gods sensed it and destroyed it. See, I don't like not knowing things. Suddenly, the girl, Cassidy barged out, slamming the door behind her. She was fuming. She looked like she was going to punch a wall. She walked past me without even registering me. She was walking towards the woods. I decided to follow her. She may be pretty bad ass, but I don't think she knew about the monsters. I followed her past Zeus' fist. She was walking pretty far. I'm trying to figure out what happened. So far, I've gathered that she left when she wasn't supposed to. What a rebel. I mean, even I don't just dis the gods. Especially Poseidon, being the son of Hades. That would probably me killed. Cassidy finally stopped. She sat down on a log and put her head in her hands. She let out a loud sigh. She was muttering something to herself, but I couldn't make it out. I silently walked up behind her. I leaned over her shoulder and whispered "Hey". In return, she turned around and punched me in the gut. Then she realized who she punched. She saw me and just smiled. She said sorry, but not sincerely, she said it like when your mom or dad tell you to say sorry, so you say it with fake sweetness.

I glared at her, and she smirked. Not a full smile, but close. She offered me her hand and when I had just grabbed it, she let go. So I fell on my back.

_**CAS' POV**_

Wow, Nico was so easy to trick. He grumbled and got up himself. See, it was winter and snow had just began to fall so as he brushed himself up and threw a snowball at his head. Perfect shot. He glared at me and made a big one,

"If you throw that, I will throw your into a fire so you will burn alive." I threatened.

"Doesn't matter, my dad is god of the underworld, I think I'm safe" he replied cockily. With the last word he chucked the snow ball at me, it was meant to hit my face but I jumped up and it hit my stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, laughing. I ran up to him, tackled him and started shoving snow in his shirt. He was squirming, I was so funny. I was so busy laughing, that I didn't notice the snow until too late. He had put a huge pile of snow down my arm jacket. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T" I said in a sassy voice. This went on for a while, than we finally stopped. We were both panting heavily, having run around do much. I yawned. Then he yawned.

"You know what Nico?" I asked

"What?"

"I don't even know you that well, but you're the first person to hear my laugh like that in years, beside Joseph" he was silent. I just sighed and got up.

"I'll see you later" I said and walked off before he would answer. I decided to walk around and find Joseph. When I saw him, he was talking to this girl, probably a year younger than him. She look really nice. She had honey blond hair, and that's all I could make out. I glanced around, waiting until the girl left to got talk to Jo, and I saw them. The two girls I beat the crap out of, were over by the cabin like structure. I smiled to myself, this is gonna be fun.

**Hey guys. This chappy chap was longer than the others. Hope you like it. I really don't have a specific plot for this, im just kinda making it up as I go. Remember to read and review! And if one of your friends PM'S me or reviews, saying you told them to read this, I'll give ya a shout out.**

**Peace out and Rock On my pretties! - dark-rebellion di angelo**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, not an update but PLEASE READ! So, not a lot of you are reviewing. If you guys don't review I won't have motivation to continue the story and trust me, you'll want me to finish it. **


	6. Arguments and Tears

**Chapter 5: Arguments and Death**

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine. Just my characters and the plot (which I haven't really figured out yet) A/N: you guys are getting lucky but seriously. If you don't review I won't want to keep writing, and this story has barely even started yet! Please please please review!**

**THE APHRODITE CHICK WHO ISN'T "KANDY'S" **_** POV**_

So, I was like, talking with Kandy and like, I saw that freak who hurt us.

"OMG'S Gertrude, why is she here?" I whisper yelled as the freak like, came closer.

"OMG'S Chelsea! DONT EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN! I hate that name. That's why I don't use it!" Kandy exclaimed, "Now go! Put on the shoes of shame" she commanded. She wasn't head Aphrodite leader, Piper was, but Gurtr- Kandy had charmspeak. I sulked back to the cabin when I realized something. Now, I wouldn't get beat up by freak, only she would. (**A/N:woah, some Aphrodite chicks are just evil and cruel)**

_**CAS'S POV**_

I casually strolled over to "Kandy". I guess she told her friend off. Probably mad at how she "Used my perfume" or something stupid like that.

"Hey 'Kandy'. Fancy seeing you here" I said smirking. The look on her face? Priceless. She looked horrified. She put her hand up to her neck, as is to make sure it was still there. Then composed herself.

"What are you do here, freak?" she asked, calling me by her little "pet name " for me, but her voice an octave higher than at school.

"Well, I happen to be a child or Hermes, and a granddaughter of Poseidon." I answered with a fake smile. Her eyes widened and her breathing sped up.

"Well, Whatever. Just leave me alone forever" she said. Emphasizing the command. I didn't know it then, but she was using every once of her charmspeak on that one sentence. I felt a wave a cold wash over me. A loud voice in my head was screaming LETS LEAVE HER ALONE FOREVER, but a a tiny voice saying "don't trust her and don't listen to her". I chose to listen to the small voice.

"No" was all I said. She looked at me mystified and terrified. I didn't know what the big deal was. All I said was no didn't I? Oh crap, did I say something embarrassing? Stupid ADHD. From her expression, I didn't say anything embarrassing. Phew. All she did was turn on her heal and leave. I looked in Jo's direction, he girl had just smiled and waved goodbye to him. I smirked and walked over, leaning casually against the wall. I waited about 30 seconds, watching him stare after her (I swear he was drooling), before I said:

"Hey Joseph" he finally seemed to notice my presence.

"Huh? Oh hey Cas. You cool about earlier?" at first I didn't know what he was talking about, then I remembered the whole "slamming-the-door-on-2-gods-and-Chiron" thing.

"I'm fine" I muttered.

"You sure? I mean, if you need to-"

IM FINE ALRIGHT?" I shouted.

"Gods! No need to yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling I'm just frustrated!"

"Your yelling right now!"

"So are you, you idiot"

"Stop being a jerk!"

"Stop being dumb"

"UGGGG why are such a... UUUGGGG" with that he walked away.

As soon as he left a huge wave a guilt washed over me. I was still severely mad at him, but I felt really guilty about yelling. I was gonna follow after him to apologize, when someone put a hand on my shoulder, I whipped around, only to see my "Daddy". How chummy.

"Please Cassidy? Can we talk" Hermes asked.

I though about it and sighed, "Okay, but let me find Joseph first alright?" he just smile and nodded. "Oh and... uh... Dad? Sorry about earlier" he smiled even wider at the mention of 'dad'.

I started walking in the direction of the woods, where I saw Jo walk. As I walked around, I was yelling his name pretty loud. After about 20 minutes I started getting worried. A few minutes later, I stumbled into a clearing. Any horror story or death I'd ever read about, or any movie or book could not prepare me for this. In all those stories, its an unexplainable death. This wasn't like that. There was a clear arrow head sticking out of his chest, blood slowly making a pool around him. I screamed

"JOSEPH!" I ran to his body, kneeling in the sticky red substance. I cradled his head in my arms, looking into his cold, dead eyes. They looked as if they were looking into space. I cried. For the first time in 7 years I cried my heart out.

"PLEASE JOSEPH! PLEASE COME BACK!"I managed between sobs. "i didn't even get to apologize" I whispered. The pool was getting bigger by the second. I cried hold his his in my arms screaming for help.

"SOMEONE! HELP" I screamed. I guess someone heard me, because Chiron and a bunch of other campers were getting nearer. I could hear them. I didn't know if they arrived, I just cried in my brothers cold, un-beating chest. I should hear the heart beat, but all I hear is the eerie silence. I couldn't hear anyone around me. Silence. I thought about it. DIDN'T MY LIFE SUCK ENOUGH? YOU HAD TO TAKE MY ONLY FAMILY AND ONLY FRIEND I HAD AWAY FROM ME?! The pain in my heart was to much to handle. Suddenly, someones arms wrapped around my waste, pulling me away from my brother. I screamed. I was kicking and flailing.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

It was no use. Whoever was holding me was going to die today. They pulled me away from the crowd while Chiron was cleaning up the body, in order for the burial.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO ME! I YELLED AT HIM FOR NO REASON! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE! KILL ME INSTEAD! PLEASE" I coughed "i just want to die" I whispered. The tears were free flowing. I felt something slimy on my hands and I looked down. It was...blood. Whoever was holding me pulled me into a hug, whispering soothing words in my ears, while wiping my hands on his black green day t-shirt. Its couldn't be him? Could it? I looked up, it was Nico. I couldn't comprehend anything except or the fact that Joseph Core, my little brother and best and only friend , died because of me. I drove him into the woods. I gave the shooter a clear shot of my little brother.

Joseph Core was dead.

**A/N: Oh my gods guys. I cried writing that scene. See, Joseph's character is based off of my own little brother so it was very difficult to write this scene. Um, read and review review RE-FREAKIN-VIEW! like I said, if you don't review, i'll lose motivation to continue, and I posting at an above average pace so please review and I'll give shoutouts! Peace out and Rock On my pretties!**


	7. Broken Pinkies and Stiff Necks

**Chapter 6:**

** Disclaimer: maybe I should start saying discLAMER. Anyway, I, dark-rebellion di angelo, do not own PJO or any of the amazing characters. **

** A/N: okay, I will post this, but for the next chapter, I will need at least 5 reviews. I won't post until I get at least 5 okay? In other news, did anyone cry over the last chapter? I did. If you did cry, tell me and ill give you a shout out!**

_**CAS' POV**_

5 weeks. It had been 5 weeks since... his death.I still cry myself to bed every night. My cabin mates don't mind though. I know they didn't necessarily want to hear me cry, but given the circumstances, they didn't complain. I hadn't talked at all since his death. I barely eat anymore. Its usually a grape or something. Everyone noticed how skinny I was. Heck, I would barely even drink water. Chiron came up to me one day, concerned for me.

"Cassidy? Are you sure you're not hungry?" I shook my head, "Not even a little bit?" once again, I shook my head. People tried to comfort me, but I just pushed them away. Nico didn't even try to comfort me. I shouldn't have expected him too. Maybe it was because he pulled me away from... the body. I don't know. I don't even like Nico. He's rude, arrogant, cocky. He is constantly making out with some low life chick, desperate for attention. Who knows what else he does with those girls. Should they even be label as girls? They are a disgrace to females. Anyway, I didn't go to any of my classes, like I was supposed to. I had taught myself how to sword fight. I also taught myself how to use an arrow and a dagger. I practiced at around 2 in the morning, so just about everyone was asleep. I was supposed to stay in the Hermes cabin, and usually I do, but sometimes, I would either sleep in the forest secretly hoping to die, or not sleep at all. I haven't laughed, or even smiled in the 5 weeks. People looked at me weird, and some even made fun of the "freak". I'd prefer they call me something I actually am. They could call me tomboy. It's not like I was girly in any way, shape, or form. Actually, I wish they wouldn't even acknowledge me. Some people put in my spot would commit suicide, but I knew better. There were 2 reason why I won't do such a thing. 1. I would hate him if he did that when I died, had I died first, which I should have. And 2. I'd rather be killed than kill myself, its more honorable. I officially have 0 friends and no family. One day, some idiot thought it would be funny to bring up the incident.

"Hey! It's a shame that kid Joseph was killed huh Eddie? " he said loudly as I passed by. Without warning, I pulled out my knife, had him pinned to the ground, and I was pissed.

"What was that" I said through gritted teeth, trying not to kill this guy. Those were the first words I'd said in a while, and my voice sounded foreign. By now, a crowd had formed. The guy I pinned gulped, not expecting the sudden attack.

"Well, I... I said it wa...was a... a shame your brother died." he said, panic audible in his voice. I brought my knife close to his cheek, the sharp blade hovering about his pale face. I so badly wanted to slit his throat but I knew Jo wouldn't be happy. So instead I got up. He followed in pursuit, but I pulled his fingers, breaking his pinky finger. He yelped in pain, clutching his hand. I pushed through the small crowd heading to the woods.

_**NICO'S POV**_

__I was making out with an Aphrodite girl, when I heard a lot of commotion. I stopped kissing her and looked behind me. A small group had gathered.

"Be right back" I whispered.

"Okay, but hurry though" she said with a sickly sweet smile. I hated her, but since Cassidy pushed everyone away, I needed someone to distract me. I had a new girl almost every week. This week was Megan. Her hair was platinum blonde, a color I hated with a passion. Her eyes were a dull green. Her whole personality screamed "fake". Anyway, I walked over to the crowd and pushed my way to the front. What I saw, well, I would've laughed if it wasn't so tense. Cassidy had...whats his name...Ethan? No, Evan. So, Cassidy had Evan pinned to the floor. One of her knives was in her hands, and it looked like she wanted to slit his throat. Instead, she got up, so did he. She skillfully grabbed his had and broke one of his fingers. He yelped out in pain, clinging to his hand. Cassidy turned around, so she was facing me. We made eye contact for a second before she stormed forward, pissed off, and pushed through the crowd. Meaning she shoved me out of the way and everyone behind me. I decided to follower her. I still wasn't sure if I like her or not, but I knew I loved her style. He was hardcore, a rebel. She was dark and scary. I liked it. Of course I would prefer to hear her magnificent laugh again, but this would have to do. I knew she would just push me away, but I was still gonna try. I followed her in the woods.

_**CAS' POV**_

__I pushed through the crowd, not meeting his eyes again. I knew I had pushed him while exciting the crowd, but I didn't care. I stormed into the woods. I was starting to cool off when I walked into a clearing. It looked strangely familiar. Then it hit me. The blood. The screaming. The tears. This is where Jo died. Before I could even tell my self not to, the tears came and sobs broke through the eerie silence of the forest. Then, someone wrapped their arms around me. I looked up. I guess he followed me from "argument" I had with that idiot camper who brought up my brother. Even though I had tears in my eyes, I could see his look of concern, confusion, then recognition. I cried into his chest and he held me tighter. I might hate the guy, but I just needed him right now. Nico picked me up bridal style and walked me to his cabin. He sat us down on the bed as I cried my heart out, as I have many times since the death. I remember Jo's laugh. The face he made when he had just woken up. The stupid jokes he make. I remember how I didn't even get to apologize to him. His blood on my hands. His cold dead eyes. Suddenly, I blinked open my eyes. Weird, I don't remember falling asleep. Nico was still holding me, I looked at the clock. We had been in here for a few hours. Poor Nico, his neck was probably killing him. Then I heard the slight snoring sound. He fell asleep holding me.

"That's so sweet!" I thought to myself, then realized what I said. No. No, I need to get out of here. I cannot get close to him. He'll just leave me with nothing but heartbreak. I already have nothing, why give me something else to ruin my life? I shook him a little bit, but he was out. I crawled out of his lap and he fell backwards onto his bed. I reached over and put a pillow under his head then picked up a blanket and put it over him.

"You can't like him. You can't get close to him. You can't like him." I repeated it to myself as I looked at him. His face was so peaceful when he slept. I knew I wasn't supposed to like him or get close to him, but I couldn't help but think... "What would happen if I did?"

**O.o ooh. Whats gonna happen? Well, you won't find out until I'm at 5 views. That's only 3 more guys, come on. I know you can do it! Well, review it if you want the next chapter.**

** Starlessnight99~ I'll include Clara soon~ Peace Out and Rock On my pretties! ~ dark-rebellion di angelo**


	8. Besties and Fluff

**Chapter 7: Besties and Fluff**

** DiscLAMER: wait for it...wait for it... now! Oops too late... I don't own PJO sadly *le sigh***

** A/N:** **Well, my pretties, my brother finally gave me the computer. You have no idea how happy I am because of your guy's reviews! I know it says I only have 4 but I got a few from guests. Thank you guys some much! To whoever thinks that Nico is portrayed as a player in this, but not in the actually series, I know that. I just wanted to make this Nico a player, to shake things a bit. I love you all and give you all a virtual... potato. Hope ya'll like yer taters. Enjoy chapter 7 of "Death's Prankster"**

_**NICO'S POV**_

__I woke up at a weird angle. My body was horizontal to my bed, so my feet were dangling off the side. I had a pillow under my head and a blanket laid on me. I remember holding Cassidy, and I guess I fell asleep. Man, I really wish she had stayed with me... wait what? Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. It was Percy.

"Hey man, dinner is about to start, you coming?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and followed him to the dining hall. On the way there, we didn't really talk. When we got there, we went to our respective tables. I knew Cassidy wouldn't be here. She was hardly around for meals anymore. Or anything for that matter. Not classes, not campfire, nothing, so when I saw her sitting at the Hermes table, eating mouse sized bites of her food and occasionally cracking a baby smile, I was completely and utterly shocked.

_**CAS' POV**_

__After exiting Nico's cabin, I felt different. I couldn't describe it, but it felt familiar. Like, I'd it before, but not for a while (**A/N: its really hard to write this right now because my brother is playing cut the rope, and is getting really frustrated about it. It's hilarious)**. I just ignored it. Dinner was soon, and I actually felt up to going today. Maybe not eating quite yet, but sitting with my cabin mates. It was still to hard to call them my family, but cabin mates worked just fine.

"Alright Cas, we'll see ya after diner" called one of my cabin mates. I stood up.

"Actually..." I started. I shocked them. I don't think any of them had ever heard my voice before, having stopped talking so early in my arrival to camp, "...I was thinking about joining you guys, if that's okay?" I said cautiously. The girl who had said she would see me after dinner smiled.

"Of course, you are our sister aren't you?" No, I thought bitterly. I don't have sibling quite yet. I had one and lost him. I had cabin mates, nothing more, nothing less. At least, not yet, but I nodded anyway. So, together as a cabin we walked over to the dining hall. As we sat down, I got a lot of weird looks. People also started whispering. Great. I was planning on ignoring it, when a girl from Apollo, I think, stood up on her table.

"Hey! The girl is allowed to eat! So shut up and eat your dang food!" Everyone looked at her, and slowly continued their conversations. The girl got down and walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Amber." she stated, holding out her hand. I eyed it suspiciously, and she brought it down. "Fair enough. I know introverts don't really like to socialize or come into contact with people"

I glared at her, and her eyes widened.

"Listen, I don't like talking, so I'm not going to repeat this. I don't make friends and I don't have friends. I don't want friends and I don't need friends. Please, don't even try" I stated simply.

She looked at my quizzically and said "Well!I don't care if you don't want a friend, I will become your BESTEST FREIND EVER okay? See you later" and she walked back to her table. Strange girl... anyway, I sat back down at my table. I didn't eat or talk much, but occasionally I would smirk at something stupid that the Stolls said. I looked around, not a lot of people were here, since school was in session. I was still looking around when my eyes met Nico's. He nodded of towards the cabin area and got up and left. I weighed the options in my head, and ultimately decided to follow him. I waited a few minutes before tapping the girl next to me.

"Hey" I said. Rachel, the one who said I could join them and what not, looked at me.

"I'm not really hunger" I lied smoothly. She nodded in understanding and went back to her conversation. I stood up and walked towards his cabin. I knew that I couldn't like, or even become friends with this guy, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to. I knocked on his door, and a few seconds later, he opened the door. His eyes were like a never ending abyss. They were black and beautiful. His muscular but slender figure made the sight even more lovely. Woah, woah woah. Hold up. Back up and delete those thoughts. I shook my head slightly, as if it would make me forget what I just thought.

"Hey, come in" he said warmly. Inside was freaking awesome. The obsidian walls were beautifully accented with picture of skulls all around. He had a deep red couch in front of a lit fireplace.

I sat down silently, and he sat next to me. We sat in silence for a bit. It wasn't awkward but not exactly comfortable. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Why don't you let people in?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from the dancing red and orange flames.

"Why do you push people away from you? Why don't you let people befriend you? I can tell something is different with you today. I saw it as soon as I saw you walk in with your cabin. You. Were. Happy."

No. I couldn't be happy, not without a huge wave a guilt washing over me. Happiness wasn't something I had anymore.

I tore my eyes from the flaming beast. "No" I answered.

"Yes you did. Was it because of our little nap together? Huh?" alright, now he was seriously pushing it.

"Look, is there a reason you wanted me here or can I just leave?" I said already standing up. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Why won't you just let me be your friend?" he scolded, his voice raising.

"Because, I don't need friends. " I yanked my arm from his grasp, my voice rising as well.

"Are you kidding me? That's even sound stupid to me, and I'm the expert on the 'no friends' thing." he yelled.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT MY SOCIAL LIFE?" Alright, I was yelling now too.

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T! I DONT GET CLOSE TO PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY ARE JUST GONNA HURT ME IN THE END!"

Silence. The tension hung in the air, but he stopped yelling.

"You really think that?" he asked softly.

I sat back down and put my head in my hands. I felt the could dip next to me, so I knew he had sat as well.

"Of course I do. Anyone I ever loved was taken from me. My dad left, my mom got effed up, leaving me to fend for myself, and Joseph-" my voice cracked. I didn't start crying, but I was pretty dang close. He scooted closer to me and grabbed my hands.

"Hey, just because your parents left you, doesn't mean Joseph did, and neither will I" he whispered the last part in my ear, his lips slightly brushing my ear. I shuddered and he smirked. I looked up at him. I knew I wasn't supposed to kiss him, but my "rebel" personality was rebelling against itself. We leaned forward at the same time, our eyes slowly closing. The kiss was perfect, but I needed more. Things quickly unfolded into a wonderful make out session. When we finished, it was past curfew, so I just decided to stay in Nico's cabin.

"Nico" I whined.

"Yes?"

"I don't have pj's and I don't wanna go all the back to my cabin." he sighed and walked over to his dresser. He came back to me and handed me one of his shirts and a pair of his sweats. I went into the bathroom to change. The clothes were incredibly baggy on me, but I loved them. I walked over to the light switch and turned the lights off, then I crawled in bed next to Nico.

"Goodnight" I said sleepily.

"Goodnight" he said as he wrapped his arm around me and I fell asleep to the soft snores of Nico di Angelo.

**Aaaawww! What did you guys think? There's some fluff for you sappy people. It was kinda hard to write this one since my brother is sitting next to me, pitching me creative ways to kill off all of the characters, or as he calls it "Just Helping". Whatever, hope you guys liked it. Won't post the next one until I have 7 reviews and we are already at 4! Love you all, did you enjoy yer taters? Haha, read and review. Peace out and Rock On! ~ dark-rebellion di angelo**


	9. Sad notes and Sick Puppies

** Chapter 8:**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Peir Johnson or any other characters**

** A/N: Hey guys! Did you like the last chapter. It was very fluffy, for all you saps out there. Anyway, they may be together, but the story is far from over... Sorry its been, what? 5 days, since I've updated. I've read my reviews, and even though they aren't from a ton a different people, I'll let this one slide. I think I'll try to update every weekend. Love you my pretties.**

** _NICO'S POV_**

****I knew the moment our lips met, she was perfect and she was mine. After a make out session, we crawled into bed and went to sleep. It was perfect. When I woke up, her head was burrowed in my chest. Her face was beautiful when she was asleep. Her guards weren't up, and I could see her beauty. I wasn't in love with her yet, but I really liked her. I just laid there, playing with her brown, tangled wavy hair. After a few minutes, she stirred in her sleep.

"Bunnies are brown, kittens are blue" she sad sleepily.

"What?" I said, mystified.

"Mmhhmm, they are, aren't they?" she was clearly sleep talking, so I decided to have fun with it.

"Of course. Hey Cas?"

"Yes?" she said

"Do you like milk?" she looked at me weirdly, her blue orbs curious. "You know, the stuff that comes from cows?".

Instead of a yes or no she went "Quack Quack" (**A/N: One of my bffs actually said quack quack in her sleep when we asked her if she liked milk. And I said the bunny/kitten thing. I say the weirdest things in my sleep)**. I just started laughing. She smiled at me, then burrowed her head back in my chest. It was pretty early, 6. We had 2 hours before breakfast. I wanted to change or something, so I carefully slid off of the bed, grabbed some black skinny jeans and a "_Black Sabbath"_ t-shirt. I changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I got out, I found that Cassy was gone, but there was a note on my bed

_Dear Nico,_

_ I went back to my cabin to get ready. I'm keeping the sweats and shirt and I will see you at lunch, I'm not really hungry for breakfast. I don't know why I kissed you last night, I wasn't thinking very straight. Please don't bring it up. I'm sorry, I just can't get close to anyone._

_ ~ C_

I think my heart full of joy just popped. I was angry now. I comforted her and told her I cared about her. She doesn't even care. I was angry, and I was gonna get my revenge.

**_CAS' POV_**

****I felt terrible. I let Nico think I liked him, and just left him. But I had to. I can't get close to people, even those who said they wouldn't hurt me. I don't know what got into me yesterday, but I can't fall for him. It just can't happen (**A/N: denial {imagine that in the voices of the three sharks from finding nemo saying that})** I quickly wrote the note, and placed it on the bed before running out the door. I slowed down and silently opened my door. As I suspected, my cabin mates were still asleep. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, my converse and a Breaking Benjamin t-shirt. No make up, I don't believe in face paint. I grabbed my phone and put my headphones in. I scrolled through my songs. I selected "Misery Loves my Company" by Three Days Grace. Something had been bothering me. Every night since Joseph death, I had the same dream. It was when Hermes had stopped me, right before I happened to wander into the forest. I know the dream was important, but I couldn't figure it out...yet. Anyway, I decided I was going to just walk in the forest today. I know that's were something terrible happened, but it's the only place I could actually think. I WAS going to find who killed my brother, and they were going to pay.

-Line Break-

The air was frigid and bitter. It stung my face a bit, but I ignored it. I breathed deeply, the frosty air drying the back of my throat. The sun was hidden, somewhere beyond the gray, gloomy clouds. This was my favorite weather. Sad, dark, lovely. I sat down on the ground, not caring if the snow soaked through my jeans. I decided today was the day I was gonna think about what I chose to try and ignore with all of my heart. Joseph's death. I sighed and laid on my back. Slowly, the pain I'd had in my back for a while began to go numb. I wish I could just die here. Alone, numb. It's not like anyone would care. Joseph, my only friend, was gone. My "daddy" left, turning my mother into a freak. No one in this entire frickin planet cared about me.

"Maybe Nico does" I reasoned with myself. I dismissed the thought immediately. It doesn't matter if he _might. _I don't need him or anyone else to care about me. So, lets see. Jo didn't have anyone that wanted to kill him... did he? No, he would have told me. I don't remember being there for so long, but when I checked my phone for the time, it said 12:00, almost time for lunch. I decided I wasn't hungry, so I skipped it. Why did Hermes decide to stop me? There was something different about Joseph. I mean, my grandfather was Poseidon, meaning I'm very powerful, if I learn to control my powers, but Joseph was different, in a more, powerful way. Looking back on it, he had a aura so powerful, it radiated off of him. I need to figure out why he was killed, and by whom. I sat up slowly, my back screaming in protest. I stretched my arms and stood up. The song that was playing was "You're going down" by Sick Puppies

_Define your meaning of war_

_To me it's what we do when we're bored_

_I feel the heat coming off of the black top_

_And it makes me want it more. _

_Because I'm hyped up_

_Outto control_

_If it's a fight _

_I'm ready to go_

Yeah, I'm ready to fight, to avenge Joseph.

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy_

_If you know what I know that I know_

I was going to find the killer, and bring him down

_It's been a long time comin_

_And the tables turned around_

_Cuz one of us is going_

_One of us is going down_

_I'm not runnin_

_It's a little different now_

_Cuz one of us is going_

_One of us if going down_

Now, it's just between me and the killer. I wasn't just going to wait around and hope that karma gets them. No, I was gonna find them, and they were gonna pay. As I started walking, one of my head phones fell out. When I put it back in the other one fell out. I cursed under my breath. When I got them both in my ears, my favorite part was about to play.

_When my fist_

_Hits your face_

_And your face_

_Hits the floor_

_It'll be a long time comin_

_But you got the message now_

_Cuz I was never going_

_Yeah you're the one that's going down_

I sighed. That was my favorite part of the song. As it finished, I walked a bit farther into the woods. My brain must have been tired and slightly deranged, because a sudden thought came to me... no, it was crazy, wasn't it? I mean, I got there right after he got shot. I bet if I had been a few seconds earlier, I could have stopped it, or jumped in the way or something. So, the question kept coming up in my mind. I didn't even realize it, but tears were streaming down my face. This question would haunt me until I found out what happened. What is the question you ask? Well...

What if Hermes stopped me on purpose?

**Woah... what do you guys think? This was a fun chapter to write. Please listen to the song "You're going down" by Sick Puppies and "Misery Loves My Company" by Three Days Grace. I hope you guys like this. I don't really know what I'm doing with this stories, but I'll figure it out. So, I'll be updating every weekend, given a few exceptions. So uh, just for fun, what's your guys favorite Disney movie and favorite song from that movie. Thanks my pretties, Peace out and Rock On! ~ dark-rebellion di angelo**


	10. Stomach Aches and a Bacon Stealer

**Chapter 9:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pure awesomeness known as Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

** Hello my pretties! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been really busy. Well, I see not a whole ton of you have reviewed...fine then. My hopes of this being a wonderful story are gone...kidding...but seriously, review or else. Again, kidding. And I just wanna clear a few things up. Cassidy and Jo's parent is Hermes, but their grandpa is Poseidon. She is highly powerful, but doesn't know it yet. I haven't described her very well, so here it is. If I have said some of this already, or some is different, just accept what is right here. Black, wavy hair, average height, electric blue eyes with tinges of purple in her right eye and tinges of gold in her left. Kind at heart but doesn't show it, cuz...well...ya know. She stays in the...Hermes cabin. Anyway, here is chapter 9 of Death's Prankster. **

_**CAS' POV**_

__I woke up and immediately sensed that today was going to be crappier than usual. I glanced over at my clock. 6:27. Darn, I had a while before I needed to get up. I reached under my pillow and grabbed my phone and headphones. I looked through my songs...hhhmmm...what to choose...what to choose...I selected "Wasteland" by 10 years. I listened to music for a while. When I looked at the clock again, it read 7:48. Okay, breakfast started at 8:30 **(despite anything I've said earlier)**. I decided to get up. I yawned real loud and stood up. After stretching, I grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom, before it got to crowded. In the cabin, the bathroom is split, guys section and girls section. There were a few stalls in use, so a few people were smart to start showers now. I let the hot water flow over me a while before actually washing my hair. When I was done I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I changed fairly quickly and started brushing my hair. Once again, no make-up, no nothing. I will wear make-up when Clarisse (sp?) wears a different dress everyday for a month. That's how much I hated the stuff. I put my hair in a simple side braid, like usual and exited the bathroom. Most people were already awake, but a few of the regulars were sleeping. When I say regulars, I mean the people who always cause our cabin to be late for breakfast, but none of us had the heart to wake them, until we had like 10 minutes to breakfast. I wrapped up my headphones around my phone and shoved it in my pocket. As I waited for my fellow cabin mates to be ready, I thought about my father. He wouldn't have a reason to...hurt...my brother...would he? I could tell Joseph was highly powerful, but we had the same parents, so why wasn't I killed to? I though about how our...my...grandfather was Poseidon, and I wanted to try something. I walked into the bathroom, and went right up to one of the open sinks. It was off, and I concentrated hard. I felt this pain in my stomach, but continued to concentrate. The pain increased, but I held my focus. I felt beads of sweat going down my back. This was taking a lot of energy out of me. I started sweating, my eyes occasionally blacking out. Slowly, a small dribble of water came the spout. I concentrated harder, and soon, had a steady stream of water coming out of the faucet. Suddenly, the water stopped and I fell to the floor. I would've face slammed into the ground, but one of my siblings caught me. She looked at me, and said something, but I couldn't hear her. I tried to fight it, but I soon gave into the darkness creeping into the corners of my eyes.

-Line Break-

I woke up the infirmary. I was sitting in one of the beds, and noticed a glass of nectar and a few ambrosia squares. I reached out for them, but my abdomen was really sore, so streaching my arms really hurt. I winced, and sat back. Suddenly, a voice said "Need help with that?". I turned my attention to her. She looked familiar. She had blonde hair and gray eyes. I couldn't place her, but I asked her if she was a Athena chick.

"Oh no, I'm an Apollo... people ask me that a lot now that I think about it" she answered smiling. "Anyway, we met the a couple says ago at breakfast, remember?" she looked at me.

"Oh... you're that Amber chick" I grumbled. The girl who insisted on being my, quote, unquote: "Bestest friend ever". She smiled at me.

"So, need help reaching your medicine?" she asked, starting to make a grab for the godly food. I grabbed her arm.

"No. I've got it, thanks" and I dropped her arm. She looked at me, wide eyed. She muttered a 'geez' and moved her arm. I stretched over, pretending it didn't hurt that much. I got it, but nearly dropped the nectar. I looked over at Amber and was smiling. I glared at her, and her smile fell quickly. She started playing with her hands, then perked up.

"Well, you missed breakfast, so someone made this plate for you and asked me to give it to you, probably another Hermes kid." she informed me as I ate the godly food. "and Chiron said that this evening you're to meet with him after dinner. You've been out for a few hours, and lunch is in about, an hour and a half." she said as she handed me my plate, stealing off a piece of bacon. I glared at her, and she sighed in defeat, breaking the piece in half, putting half back on the plate. I smirked. I mumbled a small thanks and started eating.

"Well, I'll see you later alright? Gotta go to archery." and with that, she left. I finished my food and sat up. My stomach muscles hurt really bad, I guess from controlling the water...wait, what! That's right... I can control water. I thought about it. If I practice enough, I'm sure I'll be able to do what Percy Jackson can. I didn't really know him, but I made a mental note to ask him about his water powers. I slowly stood up and started walking to my cabin. I guess everyone was doing an activity, because the only people near the cabins, were the Aphrodite brats, who didn't do anything but worry about their appearance, and break peoples hearts. I entered my cabin, which was empty. I pulled out my phone and started listening to music. I laid on my bed, slightly stretching my abdomen. I laid there until a few people started entering. I guess lunch was in about 30 minutes, because most of them went to shower, having just finished sword practice. I got up and jumped in the shower. Just a quick one to rinse the dirt and sweat off from my little sink incident. I was out in about 7 minutes. I changed and slipped on my black converse. We had about 10 minutes until lunch. Once everyone was ready, we walked to the dinning pavilion. I hadn't seen Nico since I left his cabin. I skipped all the meals that day. I kept my eyes down, but curiosity got the best of me. I glanced around. It wasn't hard to find him. He was talking to someone at the Aphrodite table. Before he left, he met my eyes, for a split second, then bent over and kissed the girl on the lips. I stared shocked as he walked back to his table. Then I remembered that I left him, but still... I sat down with my table, and they all engaged in conversation. Talking wasn't real my thing, so I put in my headphones and listened to...you guessed it! Music. I found the perfect song to listen to. It was "I hate you" by Sick Puppies **(not my favorite band, I just recently found them and I really like them right now, Three Days Grace is still my baby). **

_Every time I end up breaking you_

_You change into_

_something worth keeping _

_Every time I'm close to saving you_

_You grow into_

_A sin worth believing_

_You're everything I ever wanted but_

_It's never enough_

_You're never enough_

_I'll take whatever I can take_

_Whenever I can take it_

_If it ever comes_

_I HATE YOU WHEN YOU'RE GONE_

_I HATE YOU TURN ME ON_

_I HATE THE WAY I NEED YOU WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE_

_I LOVE IT EVEN MORE_

_WHEN I FIND YOU ON THE FLOOR_

_I KNOW YOU THINK YOU HATE ME BUT I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU MORE_

I smirked, this was truly the perfect song to describe my feeling towards Nico. When lunch was over, I walked up to Percy and asked him about enhancing my control over power. He said sure and to meet him at the beach after dinner. I remembered how Amber said I needed to talk to Chiron after dinner, but I shrugged it off. It couldn't do any harm...could it?

**Well, what did you guys think? I made it a little longer because I was kinda late...kidding I just didn't realize it. Well, I'm on thanksgiving break, so hopefully I can update again before this weekend. Do you realize only one person answered my disney question? Shout out to BeyonderFilers for being the only one to answer. You guys are so mean to me...jk. Peace out and Rock On! ~ dark-rebellion di angelo**


	11. Monsters and Insomnia

**Chapter 10:**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of it's awesomeness**

** Um...hi? ***dodges chairs and tomatoes***** *gets hit anyway*. **Wow, harsh crowd... anyway, I know I haven't updated in like...three weeks. I've been really bust though. School is a bore and I have a lot of hw, and I have softball, and my sister came in from Texas and I have to share my room with her and my little brother, and it's just been super busy. But, Christmas break is coming in like, 4 days so I promise (maybe) to update at least twice (again, maybe). Well, here you go, chapter 10... Oh my gods double digits my pretties! Oh, and I just watched Frozen, it was sooooo good.**

_**NICO'S POV**_

__I just didn't know what to do about her. She was obnoxious and rebellious. She has been ignoring me all day. If I try to talk to her, she walks away without even a glance back. She was driving me crazy. I'll admit it, I thought that I like her, but now I'm not so sure. Plus, right now I'm dating Lucy, from the Aphrodite cabin. Anyway, I was walking around camp with nothing to do. Well, actually I was going to my cabin and I passed the music room. Inside, I heard the camp's band _Monsters_ practicing one of their songs. Somethings Chiron would let them preform during camp fire. I didn't normally go to camp fire, but I did when they played. They did covers, but of amazing bands. Everything from Panic! At the Disco to Slipknot, pretty much everything. The lead singers name was Gracie, an Apollo child who had bleach blonde hair. There was Daniel and Dylan, both sons of Nemesis (don't get on their bad side) who played guitar, and Ryan, who was the son of Ares and played drums. I was about, 100 feet from my cabin, when Cassidy came into view. Her hair black hair was in a side braid, but something was different about it. There was a couple of blue streaks in it. She had on converse, a batman t-shirt, and some jeans. She wasn't wearing make-up, or course, but looked awesome. Wait...what? No. no, I didn't say that. She was singing, with headphones in her ears. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I walked in the shadows. As she walked past, I could've sworn she stiffened, but suddenly relaxed. Weird...i must've imagined it. She was singing something familiar, it was "_My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark"_ by Fall Out Boy. She sounded really good too. She was quickly out of hearing range, and I stepped into my cabin to take a nap until dinner.

_**CASSIDY'S POV**_

"Come on, one more time" Percy said calmly. I was getting frustrated. I'd been trying to summon my water powers again, but I just couldn't I concentrated hard, just as hard as before, but I got nothing.

"Okay, one more time, then we can stop for the night." I had been 2 hours since dinner. I knew Chiron wanted to talk to me, but this was just as important...probably. I got in a stance. I held my hands out and focused. I took a few deeps breathes before I concentrated on the water. On it bowing down to my command. Bending at my will. My stomach was killing me still, but I concentrated. Nothing happened. I cursed out loud, while Percy just smirked.

"You'll get it eventually" he answered, still smirking.

"What are you laughing at?" I hissed. His eyes widened, and he muttered a "nothing", and walked away. I stood there, exhausted. I sighed and walked back to my cabin. When I got inside, most of my cabin mates were already in their pj's. I changed into mine, brushed my hair and teeth, and crawled into bed. I put my headphones in (shocker...) and about 10 minutes later, the lights were off. I was listening to _Injection_ by Rise Against and then I turned it off. I couldn't fall asleep though. About an hour or two of trying to sleep, I crawled out of bed and changed my clothes. I snuck out the cabin and walked to the music room. Once inside, I grabbed an electric guitar and plugged it onto an amp. See, the music room had sound proof walls. I strummed it, and the strings were perfectly tuned. I started playing _Gone Forever_ by Three Days Grace (my babies). After some songs by TDG, Breaking Benjamin, Rise Against, and a few others, I stopped. It was about 1:30 a.m. I unplugged the guitar, put it back on it's stand, and went back to my cabin. I changed back into my pj's. See, I had insomnia so I fell asleep at about 3:00.m.

-Line Break-

When I woke up, no one else was in my cabin. I glanced at the clock. Shit. It was 9:30ish. Breakfast was pretty much over. Oh well, I felt a little tired still, so I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. My dream started like this. I was in a huge throne room. I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that it was Olympus. There was 12 giant human figures. I recognized Hermes and Poseidon since I had seen them before. There was a lady wearing perfect makeup and a pick dress (gag). There was a man who looked like he worked in a workshop. I saw a women with intense grey eyes, and a few others. In the center of the room was Chiron. Everyone was arguing, when I big guy, Zeus, stood up and yelled "SILENCE". Just about everyone quieted immediately, but a guy with tinted-red sunglasses, biker boots, and a biker jacket mumbled a bit. Zeus glared at him and he silenced. He slowly sat back down.

"Now, we are here to discuss the fate of Cassidy Luis(Loo-ize) Core and Joseph Brian Core" I was shocked. What? Why would they be talking about me and Jo? Why would they be bringing up someone who is already dead?

"I say we kill them both" said the biker man.

"Ares! We can't just kill everyone to solve problems!" Athena scolded. He mumbled something that I couldn't make out. Wait, Joseph was dead though right? No, I HAVE to believe that he IS dead. He isn't coming back. If I start believing he that he will come back, my hopes will be crushed. That is how I think. I can't be hopeful, for anything. I mean, how is it even possible to bring someone back from the dead? Exactly. It isn't.

"They are too powerful to be kept alive. Hades, you need to capture the girl and bring her here" Zeus commanded. Hades looked rather annoyed, but didn't argue. "As for the rest of you, keep an eye on her. If she discovers any more of her powers, report it to me at once." the all mumbled an okay or a sure and disappeared, until only Hermes was left. He looked around and then Iris messaged someone. From the angel I was at, I couldn't see who.

"Hey, they have decided to capture her" he said in a worried voice.

"No! I though Chiron was going to hide her." said an equally worried, female voice. It sounded strangely familiar.

"I guess she didn't show up. That girl...a bit of a rebel, eh?" he smiled sadly. The woman on the other end of the message sighed.

"We need to protect her, and Joseph" she answered.

"Yes we do, I hope to see you soon my love.' Wait? What was is going on here? Either these gods are crazy or...Joseph is alive.

-Line Break-

When I woke up, I had a weird feeling. I knew that I had an important dream...i just couldn't remember it. I showered and washed my hair then changed. I put on some fishnet leggins and camo shorts over them. I had on red converse high-tops, and a plain white t-shirt. Once my hair was dry, I streaked up with green. I put on some skull earrings, the only pair of earrings I wore. I looked decent, so I grabbed my essentials: headphones, phone, TDG rubber bracelet thing, and my sword. It was a little unbalanced, but the closest one the camp had for me. I slid it in my sheathe and walked over to the dining pavilion. I sat down, trying to remember my dream. When I realized it was hopeless (which was like, 5 minutes later) I put my music in. _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark _by Fall Out Boy started playing. I loved this song right now.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time _

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

I glanced over at Nico, who was making out with some desperate chick.

_I'm in the de-details with the...devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my...level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young, lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark..._

_SO LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP_

_LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP_

_LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP _

_I'M ON FIRE_

_SO LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP _

_SO LIGHT ' EM UP UP UP _

_LET 'EM UP UP UP _

_I'M ON FIRE_

_Oh, woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh woah_

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh woah_

_In the dark, dark_

_Writers keep writing what they _

_Write, write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just...died_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote for everything except for me, me_

_A constellation of tear on your...lashes_

_Burn everything you love then burn the...ashes_

Maybe I should burn his aviator jacket...

_In the end_

_Everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark..._

_SO LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP_

_LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP_

_LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP _

_I'M ON FIRE_

_SO LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP _

_SO LIGHT ' EM UP UP UP _

_LET 'EM UP UP UP _

_I'M ON FIRE_

_Oh, woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh woah_

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh woah_

_In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark..._

_SO LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP_

_LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP_

_LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP _

_I'M ON FIRE_

_SO LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP _

_SO LIGHT ' EM UP UP UP _

_LET 'EM UP UP UP _

_I'M ON FIRE_

_Oh, woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh woah_

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh woah_

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, woah, oh, oh _

_Woah, oh, oh _

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

As the song finished someone tapped me on the shoulder. Crap.

"What do you want Nico?" I growled.

"Well, good morning to you too" he said cockily. I was getting annoyed, very quickly.

"Just leave before I hurt you" He laughed.

"You think you could hurt me? Please! At least I'm not some bitch who thinks they can do whatever they want"

Okay, now I was angry.

"Just. Leave..." I snarled. He was pissing me off. He just smirked.

"You're just mad you can't have this' he said gesturing to himself.

"Oh my gods! You're such a cocky jerk!" I yelled, people turning their heads towards us.

"Yeah! I may be! But at least I know my place!"

"I do know my place!" I yelled back

"AT LEAST I'M NOT MOPING AROUND BECAUSE MY BROTHER DIED!"

I stared at him shocked. He must've realized what he had said, because he tried to stutter something out, but he couldn't. As soon as I gathered my senses, I punched him in the throat, hard. I wouldn't be surprised if his voice was permanently damaged.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS" I screamed at him as he fell, clutching his throat. I kicked him in the stomach. That was going to give him a bruise. Everyone was looking at me, shocked. I didn't care though.

"F*ck you, di angelo" I whispered in his ear, then I took off running for the woods as fast as I could.

I didn't know how long I had been there, when I heard a twig snap.

**DUH DUH DUH! What did you guys think? It's quite longer than usual. Im so sorry I didn't update when I said I would. Please read and review1 oh, and tell me who you think she heard? Well, Peace out and Rock On my pretties! ~ dark-rebellion di angelo**


End file.
